Rivalry
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: Kurt feels like he's living in his friends shadows after all their success in New York. He decides to start a band to improve himself and make himself a star, but what happens when another comes in, who could easily take the spotlight!


Kurt wasn't happy with his life now. He felt like he wasn't really important or able to do anything. His friends were so successful and he wasn't. Not that he wasn't happy for Rachel getting the part of Fanny Brice in _Funny Girl _and the same for Jan for getting the part of Rose Brice. And he was just as happy for Santana getting commercial deals. But so far, he hasn't really done anything as great.

He had to do something to maybe even give him something that made him feel alive. Like when he performed _Being Alive _or_ Bring Him Home_. He wanted to perform and be like Santana, Jan, and Rachel. Successful, doing great with their new lives.

He decided on the perfect idea; start his own cover band. And a Madonna cover band at that. He knew it was something that could possibly make him as successful as his friends were.

He knew he was going to need people if he was going to start a band. He needed the most talented performers, plus a possible new one as well. He asked Santana and her girlfriend, Dani to join.

Dani agreed right away thinking it would be fun, Santana agreed after Dani did. She probably only agreed because Dani did and it meant more chances for them to be together, and maybe even sing together.

Kurt thought Rachel and Jan would be too busy with Funny Girl to be in his band. Rachel, however was the one with the huge part, unlike Jan who was playing the less glamorous part of her sister, who sings only one or two songs in the whole play.

Kurt told them the news and everything about it and Jan instantly jumped at the chance to be in it. Kurt smiled. Rachel said she would like to help out too but not as much because of Broadway.

Kurt knew they had four members, they were going to need a new member, even though he saw the band a way for him to be a star like Rachel again. He thought maybe the star performers could be him and Jan. How would it hurt for one more member.

Santana, Dani, Jan, and Kurt put flyers all around the city and even at school and work so they could get the word out and a bunch of people showed up. They just needed to find the perfect one.

Santana, Jan, and Kurt would judge each performer while Dani played the music along with the back up band Kurt found. They went through a bunch of people, but no luck so far, they were beginning to grow tired.

"Lady Hummel, we've went through like thirty people, we need to choose somebody!" Santana complained.

"Wait! We have one more performer." Jan said and they all nodded as the next and possibly last person came into the room.

"Hello, what's your name?" Kurt asked.

"My name is Starchild." He said and Kurt arched an eyebrow. He wondered if that guy was serious or not, while the girls didn't seem to have an opinion. Kurt found that also odd. Santana was one of the few people he knew who judges everyone and everything.

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Well, my real name is Elliot Gilbert, but I like and prefer to be called by my stage and nickname." He explained.

"Alright. Starchild… why do you want to be in our band?" Kurt asked, still thinking this one was a little weird. Even for him.

"Well, I believe like you I want to do what I love to do. Sing and perform. Which is why we are in New York. I hope you'll find my performance as dashing as my name." He said and the girls laughed. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Great." Kurt said, hiding his annoyance.

"May I ask what the name of this band is? It wasn't really on the flyer I found." Starchild asked.

"I can answer that. I mean, I came up with an amazing name that everyone in hear likes. Except for stiff Hummel over here." Santana said and Kurt rolled his eyes again.

"For the last time, we are not naming the band, _The Apocalypsticks_. Okay?" Kurt said and Santana rolled her eyes. It seemed that Kurt was a little forcing with this whole band thing. Wouldn't let anyone else give an opinion.

"What song will you be singing today?" Jan asked.

"I'll be singing _Marry the Night_ by Lady Gaga." Starchild told them and the girls nodded, Kurt did too.

"Alright, whenever your ready." Kurt said, he was thinking with that choice it wasn't going to a very exciting or good performance; but he was wrong as the music started and Starchild began to sing.

As the song went on and he performed, Santana and Jan were very impressed with his skills. He was even hanging off the chandelier and he had amazing vocals. Dani liked it too and she was the one playing guitar next to him.

When the song ended, everyone got out of the chairs, in reality it was just Jan and Santana who gave a standing ovation. It was great and amazing! He had great vocals and was an amazing performer they all knew that and the girls thought he was perfect for the band.

Kurt now felt threatened again. He knew if he let Starchild in he would be overshadowed by him. His appearance, skills, voice. Everything would make him in the background again. In everyone else's shadows and he couldn't have that.

"Alright, lets put it to a vote." Kurt said, discussing with Santana and Jan.

"I say he's in, he's got skills talent and a voice that could give this group edge." Santana said and then Kurt turned to Jan, hopefully she would hate him.

"He's perfect! Starchild is just amazing, how could anyone hate that? He is so talented and we'd probably get a lot of girls just wanting to see him, just like we'd get boys that we have Dani and Santana and myself." Jan said and Kurt felt alone.

"I say he's too… over the top. And outgoing. He came in here in full costume and make up and hanging from up there, come on, that was a little too much for my taste." Kurt said and the girls frowned.

"Sorry Lady Hummel, but 2 yes and 1 no." Santana said.

"Yeah. He is way too god for us not to put him in the band. HE'S PERFECT!" Jan said, very happily.

"Wait! What about Dani?" Kurt asked and Santana nodded. Kurt sounded like he was trying to include Dani, but he was just hoping that she's agree that he wasn't good for the band.

"Dani, what do you think?" Kurt yelled across the room, to get her attention.

"I say he's in." Dani replied and then it was three against one. Kurt knew he now had to let him in or the girls would think something was up.

Kurt nodded at Jan so she could announce it. "STAR! YOU'RE IN!" Jan exclaimed and then got up from the desk and over to him.

He embraced the hug and she looked very happy. Kurt and Santana were confused, how could they look like they were good friends or cousins or something.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked, but Santana had no idea and then they were extremely confused when they saw Jan and Starchild kiss. "What?" Kurt asked, this was really weird.

"Oh guys, I forgot to mention. He's my boyfriend." Jan added and turned back to Starchild as Santana and Dani seemed to fine with it, now they knew that total strangers weren't having a relationship. Kurt however knew he couldn't kick Starchild out of the band now. This was a disaster for him.

* * *

**I've had this idea for a while now.**

**My guess is that they'll either make Starchild, gay or bisexual in the show.**

**Anyway, this will probably be a few chapters.**

**It'll focus on Kurt and Starchilds rivalry. Really, Starchild is the nice guy, Kurt just feels real threatened by him. Especially now that's he's heard his voice and seen him perform.**

**And it's a big problem now that Kurt knows that he is dating Jan. One of his best friends. **

**Jan is my OC, you can see her in a few of my stories. Like Forbidden Love, (still working on that), Dr Anderson Will See You Now and some others I believe.**

**So let me know what you think of this so far!**

**Looking forward to seeing how Starchild's character really is on Thursday! I just couldn't wait to write this any longer lol.**

**Please Review! :D They are love!**


End file.
